4758th Defense Systems Evaluation Squadron
|type= Radar evaluation and testing |size= |current_commander= |garrison= |battles= |decorations= }} The 4713th Defense Systems Evaluation Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was last assigned to the 26th Air Division, Aerospace Defense Command at Holloman AFB, New Mexico. It was inactivated on 31 October 1970. History World War II The 4758th Defense Systems Evaluation Squadron started life at Biggs Army Airfield, Texas in 1939 as the 129th Observation Squadron, part of the ground observation network, Civil Air Patrol. The squadron was equipped with a single Martin B-10 bomber used for making aerial observations along the Mexican border. During World War II, Biggs AAF became a hub of training activity for B-17 Flying Fortress and B-24 Liberators under II Bomber Command. The squadron's designation was changed to the 6th Tow Target Squadron, flying B-10s and other obsolete aircraft for aerial gunnery practice. Its aircraft were painted in bright orange on their upper surfaces and were silver underneath. The target banner was launched by having the cable drum draw in a short amount of cable that was threaded out through the tail and attached to the forward end of a folded-up target banner carried inside the canister. Once the target banner was drawn out of the canister, it unfurled in the airstream and the cable drum extended it out to about 5000 feet behind the aircraft. The unit went though several designations at Biggs Field, eventually becoming the 406th Army Air Force Base Unit. In December, 1944 the unit moved to Deming AAF, New Mexico. In September 1945 the unit returned to Biggs and was redesignated the 27th Tow Target Squadron. Late 1947 brought another name change; the 1st TTS, and was eventually inactivated in October 1949. Cold War The 1 TTS was reactivated in July 1950 as a tenant unit under the 97th Bombardment Wing, Strategic Air Command. Its mission was to furnish airborne target and tracking missions for the Army Anti-Aircraft Artillery School at Fort Bliss. During the 1950s, the squadron operated World War II TB-26 Invaders being retired by TAC and B-45 Tornados retired by SAC after its B-47s became operational. The squadron was reassigned on 1 January 1958 to Tactical Air Command, and placed under Twelfth Air Force. Its aircraft were replaced with the B-57E Canberra. The B-57E (Martin Model 272E) was originally a target-towing version of the B-57B tactical bomber, and could operate at altitudes over 40,000 feet, providing much more realistic combat training than was possible with piston-engined target towing aircraft. On 30 June 1960 the squadron was re-designated as the 1st Aerial Tracking Squadron. The 1st ATS was additionally equipped with former TAC F-100C Super Sabres, with a mission of providing supersonic target aircraft for Air Defense Command radars, exercising SAGE Direction Centers to vector F-102 and F-106 interceptors to the target aircraft. On 1 June 1962 the squadron was transferred to Air Defense Command, continuing its mission and being re-designated as the 4758th Defense Systems Evaluation Squadron. . Biggs AFB was closed in April 1966 and the squadron was reassigned to Holloman AFB, New Mexico. At Holloman the squadron operated as a tenant organization being logistically supported by the 6580th Air Base Group, Air Force Systems Command. The F-100s were sent to the Air National Guard and the unit continued its training mission with the EB-57Es. It additionally provided training and assistance to Army anti-aircraft missile units at the White Sands Missile Range. It was inactivated on 31 October 1970, due to budget reductions, its personnel and aircraft being reassigned to the 4677th Defense Systems Evaluation Squadron at Hill AFB, Utah. Lineage * Activated as 129th Observation Squadron, 1939 : Re-designated 6th Tow Target Squadron, 1941 : Re-designated 406th Army Air Force Base Unit, undetermined : Re-designated 27th Tow Target Squadron, September 1945 : Re-designated 1st Tow Target Squadron, 1947 : Inactivated October 1949 * Reactivated, May 1950 : Re-designated 1st Aerial Tracking Squadron, 1 June 1960 : Inactivated 31 May 1962 * Converted to provisional status and allocated to Air Defense Command to activate or inactivate any time after 1 June 1962 : Re-designated as 4758th Defense Systems Evaluation Squadron and activated 1 June 1962 : Inactivated 31 October 1970, assets reassigned to 4677th Defense Systems Evaluation Squadron. Assignments * Undetermined 1939-1941 * II Bomber Command, 1941- October 1949 * 97th Bombardment Wing, 1 July 1950 * Twelfth Air Force, 1 January 1958 * 4752d Air Base Wing, 1 July 1962 : Detachment of the 4752d Air Defense Wing, Oklahoma City AFS, Oklahoma * 32d Air Division, 1 September 1962 * 29th Air Division, 25 June 1963 * Fourteenth Air Force, 1 April 1966 * Tenth Air Force, 1 July 1968 * 27th Air Division, 15 November 1969 – 31 October 1970 Stations * Biggs AFB, Texas, 1939 * Deming AAF, New Mexico, December 1944 * Biggs AFB, Texas, September 1945-October 1949; July 1950 * Holloman AFB, New Mexico, 8 April 1966 – 31 October 1970 Aircraft * B-10, A-20, L-13, C-45, C-47, 1939–1949 * B-26 Invader, 1950–1958 * F-80 Shooting Star, 1950–1958 * B-45 Tornado, 1950–1958 * TB-29 Superfortress, 1950–1958 * EB-57E Canberra, 1958–1966 * F-100 Super Sabre, 1960–1970 See also * List of United States Air Force defense systems evaluation squadrons References * A Handbook of Aerospace Defense Organization 1946 - 1980, by Lloyd H. Cornett and Mildred W. Johnson, Office of History, Aerospace Defense Center, Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado * 4758th DSES History page 4758 Category:Aerospace Defense Command units